Episode 1469 (30 June 1997)
Synopsis Nigel tells Claire he's decided to cut down on the running now he's proved he can do it, to about twice a week, as it's worryingly addictive. He visits Dot, who is afraid to leave her house at the moment. She asks him to get her 40 fags and some teabags at the shops. As he is there, the police arrive yet again to ask more questions about Nick. The police ask around the square showing pictures of Nick and his accomplice. Grant says he hasn't seen Nick, but the other guy was hanging around last week. The police tell him that if he sees Damien again, he should not approach him as he is a nasty criminal and the years in prison have done nothing to help his temper. Damien is miraculously avoiding the police all this time, watching Nigel visit Dot and going into the cab portcabin to ask Robbie where Dot lives. Robbie is distracted by the phone as people call for cabs, and he tells Damien that they only work for account customers. Damien says he doesn't want a cab and he wants to know where Dot is. Robbie says he hasn't seen her recently, and takes another call. Damien gets bored and says he really needs to find her, and cuts off the phone customer. Robbie is surprised, and says he doesn't know, and Damien leaves in his usual temper. He watches Nigel and eventually finds out where Dot lives. Joe invites Sarah out, as she's depressed about the court case tomorrow. Ted gets a visit from a debt collector telling him the money is due on Friday, and he'd better make sure he repays on time. Ted spends all day doing his books, and Kathy invites him out with her and Phil later. In the Vic, Phil asks how his business is, and says it can't be doing very well, as no-one nowadays pops into a local ironmongers for their DIY. Ted retorts "At least it's legal, unlike yours." Kathy tells them to stop arguing for once, as her subtle attempts to change the subject by talking to Sarah are not working. Grant sees Lorraine in the square and rushes over to talk to her. Tiffany sees him do this, and looks unhappy about it. Lorraine tells Grant she doesn't have another job yet, and Joe is fine and hurries off. Pauline discusses her attempts to find the adopted sister with Kathy and says she's had to go through lots of old family records. Kathy says she doesn't have to do it alone - if she does find her maybe it would be better if the first approach was through an intermediary - Kathy recalls the disaster of Donna finding her. Bianca is angling to get Ricky to find a place of their own. She makes the mistake of trying to bring the subject up while he's watching an exciting game of football on TV. She starts small, saying perhaps they should buy instead of rent the TV, as it would pay for itself in a year or so. Ricky says if it went wrong they'd have to pay for repairs, and returns his attention to the football as a goal looks likely. Bianca says it's like the flat - they are paying lots of money every month and have nothing to show for it, they should buy instead of rent. There's a goal and Ricky shouts and then turns and says "what?" to Bianca, before rushing to get another can. She says it's nothing and sulks a bit. Damien turns up at Dot's, and first tries to say he is the police, but Dot doesn't believe it. He then apologises and tries a sob story, saying he has nowhere to go, and has been sleeping rough and needs a place to stay, and Nick told him about her. She asks what, and Damien says Nick told him what a good mother she was, and he thought she would help him, as he is a friend of Nick's. She refuses to open the door, and Damien goes away, muttering stupid old bag. He goes round the back and breaks into the downstairs through the back door. He knocks on Dot's inside door, saying he was let in, and please can she help him. He says he had a problem in prison and was being victimised and had to run away, but he wants to give himself up, and would like her help to do the right thing. She lets him in, and he immediately ransacks the place looking for money, then as she is nattering on about helping him, he tells her to shut up, and "Do not move, or speak unless I say, is that clear?" At this point Dot finally realises he was lying all the time and she stands helplessly in the middle of the kitchen. Damien grabs a cigarette from her, and then says it's going to be a long night. Credits Main cast *June Brown as Dot *Christopher Donnelly as Damion *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *John Kirk as Debt Collector *Sean Graham as Detective Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes